


На чёрный день

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: раскройся для меня, прими меня, роди мне крепкого здорового сына… Рыжего, как проржавевшее железо, веснушчатого, что твой деревенский мальчишка, умного, как сотня мудрецов и один дикарь из племени маори





	На чёрный день

**Author's Note:**

> Нарочно увеличен возраст Шерила до тридцати семи лет

**Один дикарь из племени маори**  
В свечном свете густые кудрявые локоны казались темнее ночи; будто нефть разлилась по поверхности водной глади и застыла небольшим чёрным озером посреди бурой мутной воды. Шерил, однако, знал, что при солнце в этих тёмных волосах пробивались рыжие пряди, блестящие в лучах, что только что отчеканенное золото. Шерилу нравилась эта дева; слишком худощавая, слишком скуластая, слишком пытающая скрыть рыжину, но танцующая так, словно сбрасывая вуали, очищала своё сознание; улыбающаяся так, что улыбку не смог бы прочесть ни один врачеватель чужих душ.  
Смотрящая так, будто знала каждую тайну. Его, Шерила, тайну.  
Её даже звать не нужно было, даже пальцем манить. Дева сама двинулась к Шерилу, в полумраке её кожа казалась серой и мёртвой; покрывала скользили по узким бёдрам и тонким плечам. Шерил видел её маленькие розовые соски, тёмные волосы в паху и мурашки на серой коже рук. Дева опустилась перед ним на колени, пальцами сжала его щиколотки и посмотрела на него так…  
Будто это он сидел перед ней на коленях.  
— Смотрите на меня весь вечер, — усмехнулась она и скользнула руками выше, по икрам. Шерил дёрнул подбородком. — И неделю назад так смотрели. И две недели назад. И всё равно выбираете не меня.  
Свечи томились в слабом огне где-то у неё за спиной, но на мгновение Шерилу показалось, что огонь этот отразился глубоко в её глазах. Он поддался вперёд, подхватил деву за подбородок двумя длинными пальцами и вздёрнул её лицо ещё выше, заставляя глотать слюну через силу.  
Дева улыбнулась.  
— Почему я должен выбирать тебя? — спросил он спокойно. Собственные тёмные волосы скользнули по плечам и коснулись серокожего лба девы.  
— В том, — с трудом сглотнув, сказала девушка, — как вы смотрите на меня, нет присущего мужчине обычного низменного желания. Вы, сэр, смотрите на меня так, будто хотите воздвигнуть храм в мою честь и приносить мне жертвы. Так позвольте же… позвольте и мне принести Вам жертву.  
Пальцы сомкнулись на пахе Шерила, сдавили с такой силой, что ему стало больно. Он отпустил подбородок девы и откинулся на спинку кресла, закрывая глаза. Руки расправились с завязками, пробрались под ткань и погладили мягкую кожу.  
Руки были очень тёплые.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Шерил зачем-то — никогда не спрашивал у мимолётных дев, танцующих разные танцы для него, имена.  
Девушка, кажется, усмехнулась.  
— Вы можете звать меня именем своей матери, своей жены или любовника, которого пришлось убить, чтобы сберечь тайну.  
— Как тебя зовут? — повторил Шерил с нажимом. Руки девы избавляли его от одежды быстро, но ненавязчиво.  
Она помолчала мгновение.  
— Балкис, сэр. Зовите меня Балкис, — ответила она глухо и сомкнулась своей плотью вокруг его плоти.  
* * *  
Сны Шерил никогда не запоминал. Они вертелись по утру в его голове несвязными бессмысленными обрывками и выветривались полностью уже через некоторое время. Засыпая, Шерил проваливался в красочный мир, но с пробуждением его забывал — без сожалений.  
Этот сон — не выходил из головы.  
Был уже полдень, когда он сидел в своём кабинете и думал о нём, о сне-воспоминании, о том, что произошло… лет, кажется восемнадцать назад, если не больше — когда он сам был совсем мальчишкой, богатым, властным, думающим, что может править и управлять всем, кем пожелает, попавший под чары и власть обычной шлюхи.  
Балкис… Странное имя — дурное имя.  
Ведь он мог бы звать её именем матери — тогда уже покойной, оставшейся в голове лишь образом светлых длинных волос и мягких рук. Именем жены, тогда ещё будущей жены, такой же светловолосой, такой же болезненной, как мать. Мог бы звать именем любовника, которого пришлось убить, чтобы отец ничего не узнал об их тайной связи. А называл ту деву её собственным именем.  
Если, конечно, оно было настоящим.  
— Оно не было настоящим, — ответил ему сквозняк, ответил ему ветер, ответило ему воспалённое подсознание. Шерил поднял взгляд.  
Ответил ему сын.  
Рыжие пряди волос золотились в ярком полуденном солнце, и мелкие веснушки под ним темнели на носу неровным пятнами. Бледная кожа казалась тонкой, сероватой, но его болезненный вид был лишь обманкой — Шерил это знал. Дверь в кабинет была распахнутой, по нему гуляли отзвуки улицы — лай собак, разговоры людей из сада, шумный-шумный ветер, и потому — неудивительно, что ему не удалось заметить приход Вайзли.  
— Тебе, — резко сказал Вайзли, увидев, что Шерил собирается что-то сказать, — даже не обязательно открывать рот.  
— Прочь из моей головы, — раздражённо сказал он.  
— Где ж мне ещё быть? — улыбнулся Вайзли.  
Все слова разбивались о беспокойный ветер, и Шерилу показалось: он услышал совсем не то, что хотел сказать сын. Как и всегда при их разговоре.  
Шерил хотел бы знать, что творится в голове самого Вайзли. Ему думалось: он сцеплен из лоскутков чужих сознаний, а потому — воспринимать его как личность было сложно. Гораздо легче — представить себе образ многотысячелетнего мудреца, Архида и Сенеки одновременно; а вместе с ним — с сотню, полсотни людей, из противоречащих друг другу школ, с разным мировоззрением и культурой. Мудрец: дикарь из племени маори с татуировками по лицу, мудрец: ученик Платона, Аристотель, с которого колотили бюсты и статуи.  
Это… не разрывает голову изнутри?  
Прежде, чем Вайзли ответил ему с усмешкой, Шерил сам понял: не разрывает. Возможно, именно поэтому он единственный из Апостолов, сохранивший воспоминания.  
И всё же:  
— Почему?  
— Найди мне антоним к слову «катарсис».  
Шерил вздохнул. Пора бы уже отвыкнуть от ожидания простого ответа. Не от Вайзли.  
Вновь взбушевавшийся ветер ворвался сквозь открытые створки, и рыжие пряди волос мазнули по носу сына; тот фыркнул и мотнул головой. Его шаги были медлительные и неторопливые, будто он имел всё время мира в запасе, и Шерилу не стоило никаких усилий перехватить его за тонкое запястье и слегка дёрнуть на себя от окна.  
— Не смей закрывать окно, — бросил он. Вайзли поджал губы.  
— Иначе здесь слишком сильно будет пахнуть куревом, крушиной, а бушующий ветер не сможет перекрыть собой звук шуршащих юбок, когда женщина раздевается?  
Шерил отпустил его запястье. Пальцы — словно горели.  
— Это всё лишь осталось в твоей голове моим собственным воспоминанием.  
— Раз оно в моей — значит, и в твоей тоже. И смысла в открытом окне я не вижу.  
Вайзли скользнул понимающим насмешливым взглядом по словно горящим пальцам Шерила, неторопливо продолжил свой путь до окна, и его сутулая спина со вздёрнутыми лопатками смотрела на Шерила глазами из тёмных складок мятой одежды.  
— Фрустрация.  
— Ещё, пожалуйста.  
Шерил раздражённо выдохнул.  
— Есть слова, к которым нельзя подобрать антоним.  
Бледные пальцы схватились за створки и схлопнули их с такой силой, что Шерилу показалось: стекло с дрожью сейчас вылетит из них, прямо на улицу, прямо в лицо сына. Щёлкнула затворка, кабинет погрузился в тишину и остатки прохлады, которые исчезали так быстро, будто их тут и не было. Солнце продолжало золотить волосы Вайзли, пока тот, не простояв под ним несколько жалких секунд, безжалостно не сомкнул занавеси, спрятав комнату в неприятном полумраке.  
А потом — развернулся.  
— Ко всем можно, отец. Ко всем. И не нужно даже понимать значение слова, чтобы подобрать к нему антоним. Вот смотри.  
Он подошёл ближе, и Шерил заметил, как с изменением цвета кожи и волос, меняются и его движения. Медлительная леность ушла из них, и Вайзли стал текучей ртутью: быстрой, незаметной, и, наверное…  
Крайне опасной. Не для Шерила.  
— Не-катарсис. Антикатарсис. А теперь найди мне синоним к слову «антикатарсис».  
— Что за, — Шерил не сдержал смешка, — глупости. Избавь меня от своей софистики и говори прямо.  
Как будто Вайзли когда-то говорил прямо.  
Здесь, сказал он, хотя рот его оставался закрытым, губы — не двигались, никакой софистики и никакого увиливания от ответа. Ты не можешь меня понять — именно поэтому ты не мудрость. Именно поэтому ты задаешь вопрос: «Почему?», хотя никаких вопросов тут быть не должно.  
— Зачем ты пришёл?  
— Где же мне ещё быть?  
Золото его волос плавно перетекло в золото радужек; Вайзли смотрел на него сверху-вниз, сжав губы в прямую линию, и с кожей мертвеца, и с глазами чудовищ из детских сказок, и с волосами умирающего старца, казался живее всех живых.  
— Если ты хочешь, я могу сделать так, чтобы наш разговор остался для тебя лишь сном.  
Он говорил и двигался: плыл по кабинету к окну, где раскрывал плотные занавески, распахивал створки и топил свой голос в шумном северном ветре, и солнце по прядям раздробило его волосы на серебро и рыжее золото. Шерил смотрел на него и не мог оторвать взгляда.  
— Будь так добр, — сказал он и облизал пересохшие губы.  
В голове: запах курева, крушины, звук шуршащих одежд, когда раздевается мужчина.  
Вайзли положил пальцы на чужой лоб, коленом уткнулся в мягкую обивку кресла между ног отца и навис сверху, вглядываясь внимательно и спокойно. Подушечки пальцев были грубые и мозолистые; такие бывают у музыкантов, такие бывают у обычных работяг. Поселил под кожей ростки золотого самородка; и самородок вспыхнул и распух изнутри, проявляясь на поверхности точным отпечатком глаза сына.  
Шерил закрыл глаза. Вайзли коснулся пальцами его скул. Шерил вдохнул в лёгкие запах промозглого северного ветра и подумал:  
Сны я всё равно никогда не запоминаю.  
* * *  
Корни волос Балкис отрасли настолько, что Шерил мог ясно видеть рыжие пряди, достигшие почти скул. На остальных волосах густая безлунная тьма тоже начала вымываться; теперь Балкис выглядела далеко не такой загадочной, какой казалась когда-то Шерилу, но Шерил… не испытывал разочарования.  
Он пропустил пальцы сквозь её волосы, потянул на себя; Балкис сморщилась, выдохнула сквозь зубы, но покорно подчинилась чужим рукам, позволив устроить свою голову на чужой груди. Шерил вытащил из её ярких красных губ сигарету и вставил меж своих зубов, затягиваясь некрепким табаком и слабым вкусом мяты — новоприобретённая мода среди дам, приличных и не очень.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Тринадцать, — хмыкнула Балкис. — Чего смеётесь? Уже не выгляжу? Раньше, когда мне было семнадцать, я всегда говорила: тринадцать. Вы бы видели, как горели тогда глаза у самых приличных из приличных джентльменов, как крепко вставал их член, стоило им узнать, что они имеют такую юную…  
— Только не говори «невинность».  
Балкис рассмеялась. Её грудь, покрытая веснушками, оказалась перед глазами Шерила, и он, не сдержавшись, укусил её за розовый сосок. Пальцы пробежали по девичьей спине, по линии позвоночника, очертив крестцовые позвонки, скользнули ниже и, раздвинув светлый пушок в паху, толкнулись внутрь. Балкис мелко вздрогнула.  
— Вам, — сказала она, — придётся за это доплатить.  
Как будто это было проблемой.  
Недавно Шерилу вновь пришлось встретиться с его будущей женой. Трисия смотрела на него затравленным взглядом побитой собаки; корсет стягивал её талию и маленькую грудь так сильно, что Шерил видел, как больно ей дышать. Светлые тонкие волосы ей собирали сзади в простую причёску, оголяя маленькие ушки и тонкую длинную шею. Трисия выглядела, как настоящая аристократка, и Шерилу от этого становилось тошно.  
Он трахал Балкис, впервые называя её не её именем, но именем своей будущей жены. У будущей жены не будет такого здорового тела: крупной груди, небольшого, едва заметного животика, густых длинных прядей, веснушек на груди, разбросанных по всему телу рыжих волосинок. Шерил трахал Балкис, отпечатывая свои пальцы на её широких бёдрах, и шептал ей в ухо: Трисия, Трисия, ma chère épouse, раскройся для меня, прими меня, роди мне крепкого здорового сына…  
Рыжего, как проржавевшее железо, веснушчатого, что твой деревенский мальчишка, умного, как сотня мудрецов и один дикарь из племени маори. Балкис слушала, смеялась и отвечала: конечно, мой дорогой муж. Конечно.

**Животное**  
В чреве Шарлотты Камелот выросло два мальчика, два близнеца. Зачатые одним мужчиной, выросшие в одной женщине, готовые срастись и стать одним целым.  
Шерил сожрал брата. А после — прогрыз себе путь зубами через лоно матери и убил её, не дав ей возможность сделать ещё один выдох, но дав возможность отдать свой выдох новорождённому сыну. Шерил расправил воздухом лёгкие и закричал, когда белые, серые, чёрные монахини закрывали глаза его ещё тёплой матери.  
Женщина та — была слабая. Шерилу нужна была сильная женщина, готовая самолично перегрызть сыновью глотку за свою жизнь, разлить его кровь по полу и заставить мужа пить её до дна, впитывая остатки чужой души и возрождая новую.  
Убивая её.  
Но Шерил ненавидел сильных женщин. Они брали над ним контроль.  
Губы Балкис — тонкие, но чувственные, смыкались вокруг его плоти; отпуская сквозь них внутрь девы не рождённые жизни, Шерил думал: это мог бы быть мой сын. Мой сын. Я бы перегрыз ему глотку.  
(Или дал ему сделать это со своей).  
Слепи из своего отца своего Бога; позволь своему сына создать Господа по подобию своему — именно так работает эта схема. Не наоборот.  
(Бога нет. Он никогда не создавал человека, похожего на себя самого).  
— Я хотел бы, — говорил Шерил тихо, наматывая обманчиво-чернильные волосы на тонкие пальцы, — стать кому-то Богом.  
— Я рожу тебе сына, — отвечала юная прекрасная Балкис его словами, трогая себя за веснушчатую грудь, — рыжего, как проржавевшее железо, веснушчатого, что твой деревенский мальчишка, умного, как сотня мудрецов и один дикарь из племени маори.  
И целовала его губы.  
Шерил чувствовал вкус сотни не рождённых сыновей в своём рту.  
* * *  
Северин сказал:  
— Ваша жена беременна.  
И больше не говорил ничего.  
На бледных щеках Патрисии заиграл румянец. Её губы, изогнувшиеся в странной улыбке, напомнили Шерилу серп молодой луны. Лица жены он тогда не запомнил: помнил только эту улыбку и розовеющие щёки. Помнил поднятую корсетом маленькую грудь и скромно лежащую ладошку на животе. Помнил, как расцеловал её в лоб, скулы и губы, как опустился на колени и прижался к нему ухом.  
— Это будет сын? — спросил он.  
Трисия ответила просто:  
— Я не знаю.  
Шерил хотел, чтобы это были близнецы. Мальчик и девочка. Мальчик, познав девочку, сгрызёт её в утробе и выйдет на свет божий убийцей, сикарием и насильником.  
Каким вышел сам Шерил.  
Какой не вышла Трисия, так и не познав, что значит — иметь сиблинга.  
Трисия была слабой. Балкис была сильной. Наверное, поэтому она сбежала от Шерила.  
Чтобы жена подарила Шерилу мертворождённого ребёнка. С недоразвитыми мужскими гениталиями, с телом, покрытым слизью, с зубами, покрытыми кровью.  
Зубами? У зачатка.  
Трисия плакала. Шерил поцеловал игошу в лоб и приказывал избавиться от _сына_. С тех пор Трисия так больше и не забеременела.  
— Животное, — сказала она в ужасе, увидев кровавые зубы своего мёртвого сына.  
Шерил ударил её и взял настолько нежно, насколько был способен.  
Трисия родила ему животное. Шерил убил его. Шерил хотел, чтобы ему поклонялся человек.  
* * *  
Вайзли знал много молитв на многих разных языках.  
Шерил знал только одну — на своём собственном. Шерил никогда не молился — было стыдно. Вайзли никогда не молился — не хотел.  
У Вайзли была своя религия и свой Бог, не требующий молитв. Жертв. Поклонений.  
Шерил хотел, чтобы Вайзли поклонялся ему. Вайзли, читая его мысли, щурил глаза и насмешливо улыбался.  
Рыжий, как проржавевшее железо, веснушчатый, что твой деревенский мальчишка, умный, как сотня мудрецов и один дикарь из племени маори.  
Сын — некровный, рождённый чужой женщиной от чужого мужчины. Шерилу — никто. Шерилу — не идолопоклонник.  
Шерил хотел его так сильно, что зубы сводило и падали церковные потолки.  
Спотыкался о каждую его косточку: височная — череп, острые — ключицы, скрытые — подвздошные, грязные — ладьевидные. Спотыкался, застывал и шёл дальше.  
Шерил складывал со случайными слабыми женщинами зверя о двух спинах. У единого зверя Вайзли была одна спина и семь голов.  
Семь императоров, которыми он бывал.  
Семь империй, которыми он правил.  
Семь форм правления, которые он создал.  
Семь крупных монархий, из которых состояла великая империя.  
Шерил хотел его так сильно: крошил в ладонях остатки Вавилона.  
Семь богов, которым он когда-то поклонялся. Когда-то — давно.  
— Почему, — спросил Шерил устало и пьяно, будучи абсолютно трезвым, — я должен звать тебя сыном?  
Улыбка Вайзли не походила на лунный серп; улыбка Вайзли — изогнутая на пустынных песках змейка, яд которой убивает за час. Тёмные глаза топили в своей бездне, показывая руины Атлантиды на их дне, нержавеющее золото ржавело рыжими прядями на макушке. Шерил смотрел на него сквозь жемчуг сигаретного дыма; даже он не мог исказить картину, приглушив цвета.  
Вайзли слепил.  
— Не должен, — ответил Вайзли просто, и ткань ночной рубашки скользнула вниз случайно, обнажив острые ключицы. Шерил споткнулся — взглядом. О косточки. — Я ведь не твой сын. Как Тики тебе не брат. Как Роад тебе не дочь. Как Трисия тебе не…  
— Замолкни.  
Ночная рубаха, накинутая на юношеское тело, оказалась поправлена бледной рукой с тонким запястьем. Улыбка не сходила со змеегуб, радужки на секунду полыхнули золотом, но остались болотной мутной жижей в ночи.  
— Тебе нравится так звать меня. Сыном, — продолжил он, однако, замолк, когда рубашка вновь поползла вниз, когда отец, не выдержав, протянул свою ладонь и сам поправил её. Натянул до неожиданно крепкой шеи, продел крупную пуговицу в узкую петлю и поправил воротник, едва-едва касаясь нагой кожи.  
Чувствуешь: холодно? У тебя холодные руки.  
— Как звали твоего отца?  
Если он ответит: Шерил Камелот, Шерил его ударит.  
Вайзли поймал его за руку, продолжающую поглаживать обнажённую кожу, влажной от пота ладонью за запястье, опустил её вниз и отпустил её. Улыбка соскользнула с его лица, как пустынные змеи юрко скользят в песок, прячась от солнца и взглядов людей.  
— Отец, — повторил он, словно пробуя слово на вкус, словно произносил его в первый раз — изучал новый язык. (Есть ли на этом свете язык, который не знает Мудрость Ноя?). — Отца у меня нет. Не было. И не будет. У него нет имени. Он бросил женщину, понёсшую от него его плоть и кровь, и женщина эта воспитала ребёнка сама. Зачем мне отец? Зачем мне его имя? Разве что встретить его.  
И перегрызть ему глотку. Как перегрыз глотку своему близнецу в утробе матери.  
Шерил поймал его исчезающую руку. Притянул к себе, и бледная кожа засветилась во тьме посеребренным украшением. Губами прижался к костяшкам и закрыл глаза.  
Сын беззвучно рассмеялся.  
— Что такое, отец? Мне сплясать для тебя танец семи вуалей? Я, прости, не смогу.  
— Не нужно.  
Он повёл ладонью выше, туда, где пересекались ткань рубашки с кожей, туда, где она была укрыта за одеждой. Провёл под сухими подмышками, опустил на лопатки. Вайзли сделал шаг ближе, и Шерил смог почувствовать его запах, его дыхание, его сердцебиение, прижался носом к его груди и тяжело выдохнул.  
Вайзли, казалось, перестал дышать вообще.  
— Пойми, — в повисшей тишине голос Вайзли прозвучал обезоруживающе громко, — моделью для Бога является собственный отец.*  
— У тебя не было отца.  
— У меня нет Бога. Я безбожник. Вылечи меня своей верой.  
Рубашка скользнула вниз по телу.  
Шерил хотел согреть своим дыханием его руки; вместо этого своими руками изучал его худое бледнокожее тело, спотыкаясь пальцами о кости, падая ими в выемки, застревая у выступающих рёбер. Дыханием оставляя невидимые надписи на неизвестных самому себе и Мудрости Ноя языках.  
— Ты смотришь на меня так… — выдохнул Вайзли, когда Шерил поднял взгляд.  
— Так, словно я хочу воздвигнуть храм в твою честь и приносить тебе жертвы.  
Вайзли выдохнул довольно: согласился.  
Возможно, думал Шерил, перегрызая горло своим родственникам, я не убивал их. Возможно, думал он, я сливался с ними, становясь одним целым. Становясь сильнее.  
— Жалко, — выдыхал Шерил, когда Вайзли раскрывался для него, — ты не сможешь родить мне сына.  
Вайзли хохотал так громко, что, кажется, перебудил всех обитателей особняка.  
Шерил отстраивал Вавилон в своих ладонях, умирая маленькой смертью.  
_________________  
*Паланик

**Да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе**  
Вайзли сделал шаг вперёд.  
Он, думал Шерил, словно Божество, спускающееся с зиккурата. Обитая бархатом ступень мэнора под плотной подошвой дорогого ботинка; слабая улыбка на тонких губах; раскрытые ладони, готовые принимать дары.  
Не я, думал Шерил, не я должен ему поклоняться. Колени сгибались под тяжестью веса собственного тела. С каждым новым шагом сына.  
(Новым шагом сына. Смотри, наш мальчик научился ходить. Наш мальчик сказал свои первые слова. Отче наш).  
Шерил хотел сделать шаг ему навстречу, но пропустил момент, когда сын, такой низкий, смотрящий свысока, оказался прямо перед ним и потянул куда-то за собой, схватив за запястье.  
(Цепи вокруг рук. Сущий на небесах).  
— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь.  
Он вывел отца в сад. Сирень распускалась в мае, дожди ходили мимо поместья, собаки загрызали случайно забредших на территорию кошек, трупы прятались под сырой землёй. Рыжие волосы сына падали на плечи недожжённой соломой, одежда скользила по его телу к ногам; Шерил дёрнулся в порыве поймать её, но Вайзли, белый, как дорогая бумага, о которую Шерил всё время резался, огненный, как поднесённая к лицу зажигалка на керосине, лижущая брови и кожу, убежал от него. Шерил вдыхал воздух полными лёгкими, но сирени не чувствовал.  
Вайзли пах сильнее.  
— Не надо мне поклоняться.  
Вайзли поймал его у беседки. Чёрная кошка с жёлтыми глазами сидела на перилах и без интереса смотрела на них умным взглядом. Вайзли прижался кожей к чужой одежде и мазнул носом по чужим скулам.  
Шерил поймал его за ускользающий в седину огонь. Вернул обратно и расцеловал веснушки.  
— Какой антоним у слова «обеление», отец?  
Шерил не был уверен, что существует слово «орыжение».  
— «Очернение».  
Упади передо мной на колени и прочитай молитву. Да святится имя Твоё.  
— Ты думаешь, — прошептал Вайзли, раскрытый, взмокший, коленопреклонённый и настолько красивый, что зенит с надиром менялись местами, — что это я должен боготворить тебя?  
Нет, думал Шерил, нет.  
Чёрная кошка превращалась в маленькую желтоглазую драконицу и улетала, прячась в зелени листвы, в цветениях растений. Вайзли прятался в осколках мыслей — своих собственных и чужих.  
Шерил тянулся — найти его не мог.  
— Я хочу поговорить. С тобой поговорить, — сорвано шептал Вайзли, обнимая отца за шею, сжимаясь вокруг его плоти, принимая брызгами-веснушками прикосновения его губ.  
— Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное, — продолжал он, тряс рыжими локонами, выгибал спину и стирал слюну с подбородка.  
Шерил затыкал его снова и снова.  
Когда Вайзли ушёл, обиженный и сгорбленный, не сказав ему больше и слова, Шерил почувствовал запах сирени. Шерилу тоже нужно было сказать ему кое-что важное.  
* * *  
Шерил знал, что хранилось в верхнем ящичке своего собственного стола в кабинете.  
Когда он зашёл туда, то понял, что теперь знает и Вайзли. Сын сидел за столом и держал в руках светящийся светлым металлом «Айвер Джонсон». Пальцы крутили барабан и шутя, будто издеваясь давили на курок.  
Шерил смотрел на его пальцы — и ни на что другое.  
— «Айвер Джонсон», — подняв, наконец, на него взгляд, сказал Вайзли. Медленно встал из-за стола; походка — хищник, походка — ртуть. Шерил щёлкнул замком на двери. — Оружие суицидников — дешёвое, легкодоступное, удобное. Модель «Хайд». Патроны кольцевого воспламенения. Больное, наверное. Больно.  
Вайзли наматывал на палец свободной руки седину своих волос. Шерил искал на натянутой коже его лица веснушки, но натыкался лишь на сплошное серое полотно. Шерил закрывал глаза.  
Чувствовал лбом холод метала. Щелчок. Да приидет Царствие Твоё.  
— Я хотел поговорить, — голос Вайзли дрожал.  
— Я тоже, — не открывая глаз, перебил его Шерил. Не видел, но буквально почувствовал, как сын мелко вздрогнул. — Послушай меня.  
Холод метала скользнул по скулам и ткнулся в подбородок. Мешая говорить. Но не отбирая возможность.  
Страдай, Шерил. Ведь каждое Божество заставляет своих идолопоклонников страдать.  
— Я не хочу называть тебя сыном. Я не могу называть тебя сыном.  
Усмешка на губах Вайзли — змейка, вынырнувшая из песков под покровом ночи. «Айвер Джонсон», барабан заряжен на пять из пяти, тридцать восьмой калибр точно лишит языка и без единого сомнения пробьёт мозг насквозь. Передняя ось присоединена к шарниру рамкой. Будет… больно, наверное. Больно. Шерил никогда не хотел кончать жизнь самоубийством; разве что выстрелить в лоб своему новому ребёнку, если тот тоже родится уродцем.  
У Шерила не было, нет и никогда не будет детей. Животные, грызущие материн живот, мальчишка — чужая плоть, чужая кровь, чужое божество. Не ребёнок.  
Как Шерил хотел его… Патроны выпадали из камор и катились под тяжёлый дубовый стол.  
— Кто я тебе? — спросил Вайзли, кажется, устало и грустно.  
Шерил открыл глаза. Протянул руки и прижал мальчишку к себе.  
— Я не могу родить тебе сына. Я не могу, — Вайзли усмехнулся, — быть твоим сыном. Но я могу кое-что тебе показать.  
Чёрный день опустился на Лондон плотным туманом. Туман не был серым, жемчужным, прозрачно-белым. Туман упал густой тьмой, и улицы непривычно опустели. Вайзли махал ладонями, легко разгоняя чёрный дым вокруг себя белым альбионовым серебром, шёл уверено и уверено же вёл за собой отца. Улицы смотрели на них пустыми глазницами, бесцветными окнами и осуждающими взмахами ресниц. Шерил закрывал глаза, но спотыкался, запинался, почти что падал.  
— Здесь живёт моя мать, — сказал Вайзли вдруг равнодушно и устало, толкая дверь одноэтажного покосившегося домика. — Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моей матерью. Я, увы, с ней так и не знаком.  
Усмешка получилась изломанной. Змейка умерла.  
Чёрный дым чёрного дня пах грязной рекой и старым колодцем. Свет не проникал в маленькое жилище; окно, узкое, спрятавшееся высоко у потолка, очертило ему фигуру худой-худой женщины, сидящей на кровати. Женщина протянула худую-худую руку к ним и разлепила сухие губы.  
— Лидия, это ты? Оставь деньги где обычно и, Бога ради, закрывай за собой двери.  
Шерил выдохнул через нос.  
— Она абсолютно слепа, — продолжал Вайзли тоном, будто рассказывал о сегодняшней погоде, — она более не способна к деторождению, у неё выпадают её густые рыжие волосы, грудь обвисла, на животе проступили рёбра. Это — моя мать. Хочешь знать её имя?  
— Лидия? — недоумевающе позвала женщина, нахмурив брови.  
— Балкис, — выдохнул Шерил и отступил на шаг. Вайзли хмыкнул.  
— Настоящее, отец.  
— Не хочу.  
Шерил хлопнул дверью так сильно, что разогнал чёрную дымку вокруг себя.  
Вайзли вышел не сразу. Шерил увидел его уже рыжим и бледнокожим; но веснушки всё так же вызывали привычное желание схватить мальчишку за щёки и расцеловать их. Вайзли даже не смотрел в его сторону, даже не пытался сказать что-то. Его лицо живого человека было мертвее, чем у любого мертвеца.  
— Ты знал.  
— Я знал, — согласился Вайзли. И улыбнулся. — Там, в утробе… я познал свою сестру. А потом — перегрыз ей глотку и проглотил. Вылез из чрева матери, чтобы найти тебя.  
— Нашёл. Ты и мне хочешь перегрызть глотку? — прикрыв глаза, спокойно спросил Шерил. Взгляд упал на руки. Руки — дрожали. Руки чувствовали фантомные прикосновения металла и очертания «Айвер Джонсона». Мнимое спокойствие настоящего отца.  
Вайзли молчал так долго, что, казалось, вовсе не собирался отвечать. Чёрный дым рассасывался, открывая взору бедные улицы, но люди не спешили покидать свои дома. Шерил тонул в тишине и одиночестве.  
— Я искал тебя — своего отца, именно для этого. Я нашёл тебя — и не смог того сделать, — ответил Вайзли и облизал пересохшие губы. Его тонкие едва заметные брови свелись к переносице. — Я хотел тебя так сильно…  
…что рушились церковные потолки. Руки не переставали дрожать.  
Шерил выдохнул.  
— Я закрою свою спальню на замок. Я убью Трисию и женюсь во второй раз. И новая жена родит мне дочь. Пускай слабую. Пускай без сиблинга. Пускай та будет мне дочерью и лишь дочерью, — сипло пробормотал Шерил. — Тебе — никто. И ты мне — не идолопоклонник. Возьми «Айвер Джонсон», оставь в барабане одну пулю и подставь дуло к своему подбородку. Если зарядишь тридцать восьмым калибром в мозги — я похороню тебя, как сына. Если услышишь глухой щелчок и откроешь глаза, я распахну двери в свою спальню.  
Когда он повернул голову в сторону Вайзли, то увидел лишь, как тот вновь скрывается в доме своей матери. Прошёл следом, чтобы стать свидетелем, как Балкис испускает свой последний вздох.  
Остался револьвер. Да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе.


End file.
